


Wedding Night

by tattooed324b21



Series: Seamless [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya recieves an email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

Dear Maya, 

We both know what this is about. In two days, I will be married, and for all the wrong reasons. Out of fear instead of love. God, I can't for the life of me figure out how I let myself end up in this situation. I was taught to follow my heart, and I never thought it would be hard, but here I am. 

I know I'm I coward. I know I am. And you can tell me that as many times as you want and we can laugh about it, if you say yes to what I'm about to ask you. 

Maya, we both know I don't love him. Lucas is sweet, he's so so sweet. But he isn't you. He can never be to me what you are to me. Believe me, I've tried. I wish I hadn't taken this long to admit it. I've wasted his time, my time, and what couldv'e been our time. 

I have no right, I know. You told me, fuck, you told me you loved me and I lied to you. Maya, I lied. I told you it was Lucas, but it isn't him. We both know it isn't him. It's you. Dammit, you know it's you. And I should've said it so much sooner but sometimes love stories are messy, huh? I guess you know that better than anyone. 

Our night together meant the world to me. I know when you woke up I didn't tell you that. I know I told you it was a stupid, drunken mistake and I know I broke your heart and I know I've been breaking it every day since, but please, you need to understand that I love you. Maya, you need to understand that I love you more than anything and that I lied to you. Dammit I lied. I lied my ass off. I told you to forget but I hope to everything above that you didn't because my heart would shatter again. 

Do I love him? Yes. Of course I do. But never the way he loves me, and certainly not the way I love you. Maya, I love you with everything I have. Please, believe me. 

I know I don't deserve you at this point. The morning after our night together, you poured your heart out to me and I rejected you. But my heart broke that morning too. Please find it in yourself to give me another chance?

I was afraid! You've met my parents. They're Cory and Topanga, how could I compete with that? He was prince charming, but i realize now that I wanted princess sarcasm. I'm not saying I'm right for the way I treated you. Nothing can make what I did right. But if we do this, I'll have an entire lifetime to make up for it. 

Maya, please.

It you still love me, and feel like we could make a life together, then run away with me. Tonight.

I honesty don't care how insane I sound. I can't stop thinking about what if I had told you how much you meant to me that morning, and we had done the whole 'running way together' thing much earlier. before Lucas proposed. Before this entire thing got out of control. Or honestly, just any other night but tonight. 

If you think you can forgive me for the way I treated you, then run away with me. You know where to find me. Right where it all started, where we became friends, where we fell in love, where I broke your heart....

 

If you don't show up, then I'll marry him. I'm sure he'll make me happy and take care of me. But he isn't you, and even if we get married, he will never be you. 

Please don't make me do that. I love him but he can never mean to me what you mean to me. Maya, please don't let me do this. If you can forgive, please meet me tonight.

 

I love you

Sincerely, Riley

******

 

The next morning Riley walks down the ailse with tears in her eyes and a shattered heart in her chest. But nonetheless, she says I do, even though she says it while looking at her Maid of Honor.


End file.
